


Take it From the Top

by nancyjanewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It Fic, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, if you had one chance to change your fate, it was all in his head, pulled a twilight, slightly making out?, would you do it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyjanewrites/pseuds/nancyjanewrites
Summary: Death and Dean sit down to discuss Dean taking Death's ring to seal away Lucifer. Death has other issues to discuss with the Winchester, which leads to Dean being the one to take the initiative, and express his feelings to Cas.(If it doesn't make sense, oh well! Lord knows the canonverse doesn't make sense either!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Take it From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> The trope 'bury your gays' can choke and die a death lacking both grace and dignity.

_ You raised your little brother for love, _

_ you fought for this world for love, _

_ that is who you are. _

_ You’re the most caring man on earth,  _

_ you are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. _

_ Ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of hell, _

_ knowing you has changed me. _

_ Because you cared, I cared. _

_ I cared about you, _

_ I cared about Sam, _

_ I cared about Jack. _

_ I cared about the whole world, because of you. _

_ You changed me Dean. _

_... _ Why does this sound like a goodbye?

_ Because it is. _

_ I love you. _

Don’t do this Cas.

_ Goodbye, Dean. _

Dean sputtered a breath as he looked up at the pale, sunken face of the Horseman. All he’d asked for was his ring, to open Lucifer’s cell and send him back down to hell, so the world wouldn’t end and they could all keep on living. He hadn’t noticed that time had stopped around them, that the world seemed too crisp.

“What the hell was that?” He rasped. He reached for the water, but the cup wouldn’t move. Everything was permanently frozen in its place. “I need a drink, god damn it.”

“Sorry, but if I allow one thing to move, then Chuck will be able to move. I’d rather avoid that if I could.” He folded his fingers together on the table top, and watched Dean with harrowing eyes. “I’m tired of bouncing from world to world just because he gets tired of his toys and wants to start again. I especially don’t like that you two meatheads somehow end up killing me in this entire mess you two make. Now I’m offering you a one time deal, and you’d best take it.” 

Dean wasn’t listening the closest. He was staring at the water. He snapped his head up and looked at Death. “Lay it on me.”

“You’re going to take my ring. You’re going to put Lucifer away. You’re going to think Sam is dead, and you’re going to forget about Adam.”

“But-!”

“You will, Dean Winchester.” He says, his tone a warning. “You’re going to play out all that I just showed you, up until you get that bloody mark on your arm. When Abaddon rears her head, and you need a way to kill her, I will craft you a weapon that can do the trick.” 

“But what if Sam or Cas get suspicious that you’re helping us.” 

“Think of something.” He says dully. “And be prepared to not see your mother again, that will not happen because Amara is never going to get free. And once Chuck has served his purpose, I will reap him myself.” His eyes never wavered from Dean’s.

“Do we… really have to go through all that pain and suffering? Why can’t we fix this all now and gank the SOB?” He frowned. “What’s the point?”

“There’s certain things that have to happen. Fixed points in time.” He told him calmly. “But in the end, you will all be alive and well and get your ‘happily ever after’.” He rolled his eyes and stood up. “Don’t do anything stupid with this knowledge, Dean. If Chuck finds out either one of us is on to him, we could create a chain reaction that would see the end of your reality in a blink of an eye.”

Dean frowned. Frustrated, a little exasperated, but all the same he nodded. “Fine. Just tell me when we’re all safe, okay?”

“Agreed.” Death took off his ring and handed it to the elder Winchester. “Don’t muck it up. I like the food here.”

Dante snorted and shook his head. He took the ring and stared at it, the weight of the future hanging on his shoulders. He couldn’t believe all he was going to allow to happen.

The bunker was empty. Sam had taken Jack out for the night. The world had become… mostly calm. They still hunted demons, and monsters. Dean didn’t think that’d ever change. But so much of the other stuff had. No more apocalyptic threats. Death had sworn it. It was done, taken care of. All of it.

Dean walked to the library and sat down. He propped his feet up and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down to Cas’ number. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. He called the number.

“Hello Dean.” Cas answered. Same as always. Same old Cas.

“Hey, Cas. I uh, had a question to ask you. Do you got a minute?” He asked, and scratched the back of his head. 

“I suppose.” Dean heard some shuffling, and then a car door shut. “What is on your mind?”

“What do you think would make you happiest in the world?” He blurted. “Like, if your life depended on you being happy, what would it be?”

There was a quiet moment. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Cas asked. “If someone is there, let me know someway.”

“No, no Cas I’m not being held against my will. I doubt a killer would let me phone a friend in that situation anyway.” He said. “I’m just… curious.”

“Well,” Cas took a moment to think. “I think being with you, Jack and Sam would do it. All of us, having a drink or, watching cartoons. Something relaxing, fun.”

“Yeah?” Dean picked at his jeans as he listened. “All four of us, huh?”

“Yes, why?” Again, Cas’ worry came back.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m serious when I say I’m not captured. This ain’t a life or death situation.” Not really, anyway. But it did feel like it. “Cas.. how do you feel… about me?”

“Close? We have known each other a long, long time. Calling us anything less than friends would be a disservice to what we have been through.”

Dean paused and took a shaky breath. “Do you think… happiness is… just being? Do you think you need to  _ have  _ happiness, or can you just, be happy, ya know?”

Another, long pause. “Dean, this feels like a goodbye of some kind. And I do not like it.”

Dean can’t help but laugh. Yeah, yeah it did sound like a goodbye, because that’s what it was. It had been a goodbye, one that had haunted Dean for so many goddamned years before now. And now, he could finally say it. He had had years to prepare for this moment. And fuck he hadn’t prepared a single line. 

“How quickly can you be home, Cas?”

“Maybe an hour?”

“Try to speed. I want to see you.”

Time seemed to drag on, as Dean paced the bunker in anticipation for what was coming. Castiel was going to be there any moment, and he wasn’t ready. Years of knowing this was coming, and he wasn’t ready. Unbelievable. He paced the halls and rooms, trying to rehearse cheesy lines that fell flat the moment they hit the air. What could he say? What would summarize years of unrequited pining, on both ends?

The door opened and Dean jolted, before he hid behind a pillar. 

“Dean?” The angel’s voice echoed in the mostly empty room. “Dean I’m here… what did you need?”

He’d always be there when Dean called. He knew that. He just had to say it. He had to make the first move. He stepped out from behind the pillar. “Hey Cas.”

“Why were you hidden?” Cas did that cute little head tilt and Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Are you okay?”

Dean stepped forward until they were closer. Not super close. Maybe too close? Dean couldn’t tell. “Cas, if I had mere moments to live, and the only thing that would save me was thinking of the happiest thing I could…” He paused and took a deep breath. “I would think of telling you that you are one of the most important people in my life. You’ve helped Sam and I again, and again, and again. You’ve always tried to do the right thing-”

“Even when it was the wrong thing.” Cas chimed in. And Dean laughed.

“Even when it was the wrong thing. But you always tried to do better. Be better, for me and Sam, and now Jack. And… I really admire that about you. I think it’s one of your best qualities.”

“It really started with you.” Cas nodded. “You taught me a lot, over my years on earth. Team free will, and all that.” He smiled and shrugged. Like he was trying to joke and be serious at the same time. He wasn’t good at that, and Dean would have to tell him later.

“Well uh, good to hear, I guess.” He was so fucking nervous. “Cas… I have something really important to tell you, okay?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean took a very deep breath, pursed his lips, and then mumbled, “I love you man.”

“Dean?” Cas looked confused.

“I said I love you!”

His voice echoed in the empty bunker, and Cas blinked. So they stood there, and Dean shifted on his feet. They both kinda looked around, before Cas finally cleared his throat. “I love you too, Dean.” 

Dean whipped his head to make eye contact with him. “Yeah? Like, for real?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. 

“Not like, not as bros.”

“No.”

“Or as friends? Or like-”

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him down. He kissed him. And Dean kissed back, and his eyes were closing and the world was spinning as he became light headed. His heart raced and his brain screamed,  _ this is so, so right.  _ This is how it was supposed to end. It had to have been.

Cas broke the kiss first, both taking half a second to catch their breath before Dean kissed him again, and gripped the lapels of his trench coat, Cas’ hands moving down his body to wrap around his middle. Nothing else mattered, nothing but this.

Dean eventually, after a few minutes at least, broke the kiss and panted shallowly, his body weak. Then, he laughed a little, and hugged Cas tight, who hugged back immediately. “You gotta practice kissing, man.” Dean teased.

“Thank god I have someone to practice with.” Cas chuckled. “Also, I doubt my kissing was  _ that  _ bad. I have had few complaints.”

“Was the pizza man a good teacher?” Dean asked cheekily, remembering way back when. 

“I’d like to think so.”

“It wasn’t terrible, I’ll give you that.” Dean pecked his lips one more time. “I can’t believe-”

Cas pecked his lips back, cutting him off. “I know. It’s liberating. But there’s something-”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. “What? What could possibly be on your mind?”

Another quick peck. “How do we tell Sam and Jack?”

Dean paused. He looked away a moment, and pursed his lips in mock thought. “Honestly? I don’t give a damn.”

Cas laughed. The two moved to the couch, never breaking contact. Once seated, Cas climbed onto Dean’s lap and cuddled up to him, the Winchester holding his angel closely. Dean ended up falling asleep like that, and Cas would never dream of waking him.


End file.
